Knights and Warriors
by Imperial Phoenix
Summary: There is a new evil and new digidestined. But what happens when these new digidestined has secrets they never told? Will that effect their mission for destroying the evil? Or not? And what happens when the knights depart? Takumi Kouji
1. Character Bios

Character Bio'sbr  
  
br  
  
Name: Kenya Jikerobr  
  
Age: 14br  
  
Grade: 9thbr  
  
Hair: Dark Brown Spiked Hairbr  
  
Eyes: Blackbr  
  
Clothes: Plain Red Shirt and Navy Blue Jeansbr  
  
Accessories: Goggles. A Necklace with a Sun pendant on it and a Black Strap to hold it  
  
around his neckbr  
  
Shoes: Black Sneakersbr  
  
Race: Japanesebr  
  
Hobbies: Kenya plays in the Boy's Soccer Team. He's the best playerbr  
  
Attitude: Kenya's a gangster. He can really be bossy. He has too much confidence. But sometimes he actually listens. But in the digital world he might get soft.br  
  
Family: Living with his Biological Mom (house wife) and Dad (works at some big computer company) and a little annoying brother.br  
  
Element: Sunbr  
  
br  
  
Name: Amy Nakaya br  
  
Age: 14br  
  
Grade: 9thbr  
  
Hair: Long Straight Brown Hair up to her waist, which was tied into a ponytail br  
  
Eyes: Brownbr  
  
Clothes: Purple Tank Top and Black Baggy Pantsbr  
  
Accessories: A Bracelet with a Moon pendant on it and a black string to hold it around her wrist br  
  
Shoes: White Sneakers br  
  
Race: Japanese br  
  
Hobbies: She likes designing things. And she is a kendo master's assistant.br  
  
Attitude: She's smart, and very popular in school. Only because her mother is a model that she's popular. br  
  
Family: An only child. Lives with her mom. Her mom is a famous model. Father left her before she was born. Parents never got married br  
  
Element: Moonbr  
  
br  
  
Name: Kanzo Punuya br  
  
Age: 14br  
  
Grade: 9th br  
  
Hair: Blackbr  
  
Eyes: Brown br  
  
Clothes: Plain White T-shirt and Black Pants br  
  
Accessories: A Necklace with a Sky pendant on it and a black strap to hold it around his neck br  
  
Shoes: Brown Sneakers Race: Japanese (dad)/Chinese (mom) br  
  
Hobbies: Kanzo is President of the Computer Club.br  
  
Race: Japanese/Chinesebr  
  
Attitude: Kanzo is kinda like a computer geek. He let's people push him around.br  
  
Family: Living with his biological dad (A cook that owns his own restaurant). His mom died when he was 4 in a car crash. br  
  
Element: airbr  
  
br  
  
Name: Amber Tenso br  
  
Age: 14br  
  
Grade: 9th br  
  
Hair: Dirty Blond, Short (up to her chest) br  
  
Eyes: Midnight Blue br  
  
Clothes: White Halter that showed her belly button and Navy Blue Jeans br  
  
Accessories: A Bracelet with a sea pendent on it and a black strap to hold around her wrist br  
  
Shoes: Black Sneakers br  
  
Race: Chinese br  
  
Hobbies: Amber is Captain of the Cheerleading Squadbr  
  
Attitude: Amber's a snob and a slut. And the most popularist girl in school. But she might change after the trip to the digital world. br  
  
Family: Foster Mom (Lawyer). She's a foster child. br  
  
Element: Sea 


	2. 1 The Meeting

Imperial Phoenix: HEY! My first fanfic that I'm gonna finish!  
  
Kouji: You mean that other one that you deleted because you didn't know how to end it?  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Now that's RUDE! Just because I was lazy! Well I'm not now!  
  
Kouji: Right.I'm sure you're not  
  
Imperial Phoenix: And what's that supposed to mean!  
  
Kouji: It's been about a week since you started the story. And you already wrote it out too! That's laziness!  
  
Imperial Phoenix: SHUT UP!  
  
Takuya: Well lets get to the disclaimer.(before the fight gets BAD)  
  
Tommy: Imperial Phoenix does not and I repeat does not own Digimon. Only the new kids in the story.  
  
Imperial Phoenix: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The meeting  
  
"Amy!" A girl with short brown hair and black eyes exclaimed. She's wearing a white shirt that says "Angel" on it and green capris with blue sneakers.  
  
"Rebecca," Amy shouted.  
  
"So how are we gonna get through this day?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Dunno," Amy told her.  
  
"I hate the last day of school," Rebecca said.  
  
"Me too," Amy said. "Why does Kenya and his gang always mess with us on the last day of school?  
  
"Don't forget about the Cheerleaders," Rebecca reminded Amy. "Amber just loves bein' mean to us."  
  
"Yep," Amy agreed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"This is weird," Amy said at lunchtime. "No one's been mean to us all day."  
  
"I know," Rebecca agreed. "It's like we're in another dimension or something,"  
  
Kenya and Amber were chatting at a corner then they walked up towards Amy and Rebecca.  
  
"Oh no," Rebecca warned. "Here they come."  
  
"Nakaya!" Amber said.  
  
"Tenso?" Amy said.  
  
"We needa chat for a while," Amber ordered.  
  
"About?" Amy asked.  
  
"We just needa chat," Amber said.  
  
And with that Amy followed Amber and Kenya.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Amy followed Amber and Kenya in silence until they were at the Library.  
  
Kenya opened the door and went in. Amy and Amber stayed behind. They were silent. Suddenly Kenya came out of the library with Kanzo.  
  
They continued on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Imperial Phoenix: hmm I wonder what Kenya and Amber want with Kanzo and Amy.  
  
Kouji: Why didn't you finish the chapter? Oh wait. YOUR LAZY!  
  
Imperial Phoenix: SHUT UP!  
  
Takuya: Anyways R&R please  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Yeah and if you wanna read the rest then I gotta have at least 5 reveiws. Signed or not. Just review.  
  
Kouji: Just because your other one didn't have a lot.  
  
Imperial Phoenix: I thought I told you to SHUT UP! (chases Kouji around.)  
  
Takuya: Yeah see you later. (Gets crashed into Imperial Phoenix and Kouji) 


	3. 2 The Messages

Imperial Phoenix: Y'all are mean! I ONLY got 1 review! Thanks Dragi  
  
Kouji: Haha! You only got 1!  
  
Imperial Phoenix: I'ma slap YOU soon!  
  
Kouji: *runs away*  
  
Imperial Phoenix: That's better! Okay...so whose gonna do the disclaimer! Hmm...let's have...Takuya this time!  
  
Takuya: Imperial Phoenix does not own Digimon. Only the new kids and their Digimon!  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Let the story BEGIN! While I find Kouji!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Messages  
  
Kenya, Amber, Amy and Kanzo went into an empty room.  
  
Kenya was the first to speak.  
  
"Did you two get the message?" Kenya asked.  
  
"What message?" Amy asked.  
  
"The message from Ophanimon," Amber replied.  
  
"Yeah," Amy and Kanzo said in unison.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Amy is sitting on her bed in the room.  
  
"Great...the last day of school," Amy said grumpily.  
  
Then she heard a low beeping noise. Beep...beep...beep it went.  
  
"Huh?" Amy muttered. She went to her side table drawer and too out a bracelet. A bracelet that had a small round metal with a moon and a setting at night on it.  
  
Suddenly the bracelet turned into something glowy. And a D-watch appeared. It was like her bracelet. Except the metal part was turned in white.  
  
"Amy Nakaya," A voice said.  
  
Ophanimon's symbol appeared.  
  
"Ophanimon?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes it's me," Ophanimon replied. "I don't have much time now. The Digital World is in-" Suddenly there was a horrid sound and the link was cut off.  
  
"The Digital World is in what?" Amy asked. But it was too late to ask. The link was cut off and the D-watch turned back to a bracelet.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Last day of school," Kanzo said as he got ready for school.  
  
"Kanzo Punuya," A voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Kanzo said.  
  
"Kanzo!" the voice exclaimed. "Go to your D-watch, NOW!"  
  
Kanzo scrambled to find his necklace. Then he finally found it in his closet.  
  
Suddenly the necklace turned into something glowy. And Orange D-watch appeared. It was like his bracelet. Except the metal part was turned in white.  
  
Ophanimon's symbol appeared.  
  
"Ophanimon?" Kanzo asked.  
  
"Yes it's me," Ophanimon replied. "I don't have much time now. The Digital World is in-" Suddenly there was a horrid sound and the link was cut off.  
  
"The Digital World is in what?" Kanzo asked. But it was too late to ask. The link was cut off and the D-watch turned back to a necklace.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Well that's another chapter.  
  
Takuya: And you still haven't found Kouji.  
  
Imperial Phoenix: He's a good hider.  
  
Takuya: Must be.  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Okay. Review please. And the original characters will show in the next chapter. 


	4. 3 Old Digidestined Reunited

Imperial Phoenix: Well here comes another chapter of Knights and Warriors. Sorry for not updating. I'm becoming lazier and lazier these days.  
  
Takuya: What about your promise?   
  
Imperial Phoenix: I was getting to that. Like I told my editor, I promise that I'll write 2 chapters before I go back to school. That means after Thanksgiving Break. I have school tomorrow!   
  
Takuya: That's a lot!   
  
Imperial Phoenix: I KNOW! It's just because I feel bad about not updating for sooooooo long!   
  
Takuya: You must.   
  
Imperial Phoenix: Well tell the disclaimer and I'll get on with the chapter!   
  
Takuya: Imperial Phoenix does not own Digimon. Only the new characters and their Digimon.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Old Digidestined Reunited  
  
"How long has it been?" Takuya asked himself.   
  
[a/n: Picture Takuya when he was in the Digital World.]  
  
He was in his room, lying on his bed with his eyes closed.  
  
"Takuya," Mrs. Kanbara shouted. "GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
"Okay!" Takuya said. Before he reached the light switch to shut off the lights, he heard a voice.  
  
"Takuya Kanbara," the voice said.  
  
"Ophanimon?" Takuya asked. He went towards his desk drawer.   
  
"Yes, it's me," Ophanimon answered.   
  
Takuya opened his desk drawer and found his old D-Tector.   
  
"You need to listen to me carefully," Ophanimon said. "I might get disconnected from you before I finish what I'm about to say."   
  
"Okay," Takuya said slowly.   
  
"There is great danger here. We need you back in the Digi-," Ophanimon couldn't finish what she was going to say.   
  
"Ophanimon, what did you say?" Takuya asked. But there was no answer. They had been disconnected. But by what? Or who?   
  
"TAKUYA!" Mrs. Kanbara's voice boomed. "GO TO SLEEP!"   
  
Takuya put his D-Tector on his desk. He shut the lights off and went to sleep.   
  
The next day Takuya thought of going back to the Digital World. He was walking towards the Shibuya train station when he spotted Kouichi.   
  
"Hey Kouichi!" Takuya said while running towards Kouichi. "Long time no see."   
  
"Yeah. You too Takuya," Kouichi said.   
  
"Did you get the message from Ophanimon?" Takuya asked.   
  
"I did," Kouichi said. "But Ophanimon didn't finish what she was going to say. She said Digi. So I thought of the Digital World."   
  
"That happened to me too," Takuya said. "Well we better get going." "Well," Kouichi said. "I don't know how to get there."   
  
"Oh," Takuya said remembering that only Kouichi's spirit was in the Digital World and he came by Cherubimon.   
  
"Okay then," Takuya said. "Follow me, I know where."   
  
Takuya and Kouichi went all the way to the train station. When they went down to the basement they saw a Trailmon leave. One was still there.   
  
"They left without us," Takuya murmured.   
  
"Who?" A voice behind Takuya and Kouichi asked. They both turned around to see Kouji, Zoe, Tommy, and JP standing there.   
  
[a/n Pretend that all the original characters look like what they were when they were at the Digital World.]   
  
"But if you guys didn't get on that Trailmon then who did?" Takuya asked.   
  
"Who knows?" JP said.   
  
"Well," Tommy began.   
  
"Shall we get on a Trailmon or do you guys wanna stand around here all day?" Zoe asked.   
  
"Right," Everyone else agreed. They all raced towards a Trailmon.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*   
  
Imperial Phoenix: Well that's one chapter done.   
  
Tommy: And onto the next!   
  
Imperial Phoenix: Maybe later. Anyways R&R. And I'm kinda goin' back and forth here. New to original. So if your wondering, there's your answer. One chapter they're all gonna see each other. Next chapter is when the new characters get to the Digital World. And yes they were the ones on the train. I didn't want to make a chapter for that. R&R! 


	5. 4 Arrival

Imperial Phoenix: HEY YA'LL! I'm soooo glad that I got a chance to type it down. And sorry for the long wait. From now on I'm not making anymore promises. Not good. Let's get on with the story now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Arrival  
  
"We have arrived!" Kenya said.  
  
"Would you shut up," Amber snapped, annoyed.  
  
"Well aren't you the mean one!" Kenya said.  
  
"We wouldn't want to get into a fight now, would we?" A strange yet familiar voice said.  
  
Kenya, Amber, Amy, and Kanzo turned around and saw Ophanimon.  
  
"OPHANIMON!" Kanzo nearly screamed. "It's so great to see you again."  
  
"Great to see you to Kanzo," Ophanimon said. "It's great to see all of you. But I must tell you," Ophanimon said, her tone turning very serious. "The Digital World is in great danger. Let me tell you what's happening."  
  
"What's happening?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well there's a new terror in the Digital World," Ophanimon said. "Some new evil. Cherubimon says that it's Ortmon."  
  
"Who's Ortmon?" Kanzo questioned.  
  
"Ortmon is a very weak Digimon, but when he gets more and more Fractal Code out of Digimon or the Digital World then he gets stronger," Ophanimon explained.  
  
"So Ortmon could get stronger at any minute?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes he can," Ophanimon said. "He has one follower. That follower gets the Fractal Code for Ortmon. So far they've been getting it out of Digimon."  
  
"That's horrible," Kanzo said.  
  
"We need to stop him," Amy said.  
  
"There is only one way to beat him," Ophanimon said.  
  
"How?" All the digidestined said in unison.  
  
"This might be a little hard to explain," Ophanimon said. "But during the last time you were here there was also another group of digidestined. Now I know that I sent you 4 home last time. The DigiDestined helped Cherubimon and destroyed Lucemon. They are the Legendary Warriors. There are 6 of them. Five boys and one girl. You have to team up with them to destroy Ortmon. But when I say team up I meant to NOT fight. And NOT to just play along in the final battle."  
  
"Well Ophanimon...we can always do that!" Kenya exclaimed.  
  
"You don't have to worry," Amber said.  
  
"Good," Ophanimon said in relief. "We will go to my palace and wait for them there. Let's go."  
  
"OKAY!" The DigiDestined shouted in unison.  
  
-The Original Warriors-  
  
"We have arrived!" Takuya said.  
  
"Would you shut up," Kouji said, annoyed.  
  
Takuya groaned.  
  
"Nice to see you guys again." A strange, yet familiar voice said.  
  
Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Tommy, J.P., and Zoe turned around and saw Bokomon and Neemon.  
  
"BOKOMON! NEEMON!" Tommy nearly screamed. "It's so great to see you again."  
  
"Great to see you too, Tommy," Bokomon said. "It's great to see all of you, but there is something I must tell you," Bokomon said in a very serious voice. "The Digital World is in great danger. Let me tell you what's happening."  
  
"What's happening?" Zoe said.  
  
"Well there's a new terror in the Digital World," Bokomon said. "Some new evil. Cherubimon says that it's Ortmon."  
  
"Who's Ortmon?" Kouji inquired.  
  
"Ortmon is a very weak Digimon, but when he gets more and more Fractal Code out of Digimon or the Digital World, then he gets stronger," Bokomon explained.  
  
"So Ortmon could get stronger at any minute?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Yes he can," Bokomon said. "He has one follower. That follower gathers the Fractal Code for Ortmon. So far they've been getting it out of Digimon."  
  
"That's horrible," Kouichi said.  
  
"We need to stop him," J.P. said.  
  
"There is only one way to beat him," Bokomon said.  
  
"How?" All the DigiDestined asked in unison.  
  
"This might be a little hard to explain," Bokomon said. "But during the last time you were here there was also another group of DigiDestined. Now Ophanimon sent them home last time. The DigiDestined helped Ophanimon with lots of stuff. They are the Celestial Knights. There are 4 of them. Two boys and two girls. You have to team up with them to destroy Ortmon."  
  
"Well Bokomon...we can always do that!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"You don't have to worry," Tommy said.  
  
"Good," Bokomon said in relief. "We will go to Ophanimon's Palace and meet them there. NOW LET'S GO!"  
  
"OKAY!" The DigiDestined shouted in unison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Imperial Phoenix: I FINALLY FINISHED! YAYS! R&R peoplez! 


	6. 5 Digidestined

Imperial Phoenix: OKAY! The 5th chappy. The internet is down so I'm gonna write it!  
  
Kouji: Wow the 5th, I wonder which chapter I left in.  
  
Imperial Phoenix: YOU'RE OUT!!  
  
Kouji: AHHHHHHHH! (Runs for his life)  
  
Imperial Phoenix: COME BACK SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP!!  
  
Zoe: Anyways . . . lets get on to the disclaimer and then the chappy.  
  
JP: Imperial Phoenix does NOT own Digimon. But she does own the new characters and their Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* ~~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Digidestined  
  
The original DigiDestined were walking up to Ophanimon's castle. [a/n I didn't wanna type down the new DigiDestined arriving at Ophanimon's castle. Or how the original DigiDestined arrived.]  
  
"Hello," a voice called out. And there they found an unfamiliar Digimon. 5 foot 3 inches tall. It looked like a butterfly. A butterfly that turned into an evil one. It had wings that were colors of the night sky. It had a silver metal covering its face and stopped at its lips. And thick silver metal stockings. It wore black gloves and a black jumpsuit. [a/n when you think about it, it kinda looks the Angewomon and more like Zoe's human spirit.]  
  
"Who's that?" Takuya shouted.  
  
"What?" The Digimon said. "No friendly hello?"  
  
"I'm not sure who that is," Bokomon said.  
  
"Follow me," the Digimon said. "If you wanna get to the castle."  
  
Then the Digimon walked towards the castle.  
  
"Should we trust that Digimon?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Maybe we should," Bokomon said. "And if that Digimon tries to attack us then you guys are gonna spirit evolve and fight."  
  
"Right," the DigiDestined said in unison.  
  
Then they followed the Digimon towards the castle. When they arrived at the castle door the Digimon opened the doors and entered in. The castle didn't change much. It was just a couple more books. Then, weirdly, the Digimon de-spirit evolved into a girl. She walked all the way in the castle. The DigiDestined followed with confused looks on their faces. The girl stopped as they entered another room full of books and bookshelves. There they saw Ophanimon and 3 other kids. One girl and 2 boys.  
  
"Was he around Amy?" Ophanimon said.  
  
The girl that led the DigiDestined to the castle replied, "No."  
  
The Ophanimon noticed the DigiDestined, Bokomon, and Neemon standing in front of her.  
  
"Welcome DigiDestined," Ophanimon greeted.  
  
"OPHANIMON!" The DigiDestined including Bokomon and Neemon exclaimed.  
  
"It's nice to see all of you too," Ophanimon said. "Let me introduce you to the Celestial Knights. Of course you might've already met Amy. And this is Amber, Kenya, and Kanzo." Ophanimon said pointing to all of them.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you at last," Bokomon said.  
  
"You too," Amy said. She was the first to speak.  
  
"Well why don't you 4 go upstairs for now while I talk to them," Ophanimon said kindly. The 4 Celestial Knights walked upstairs.  
  
"They're a little shy," Ophanimon said after the 4 kids entered a door.  
  
"They must be really shy," JP said.  
  
"Well all of you must know about the Digital Worlds happenings," Ophanimon said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, we do," Takuya said.  
  
"This Ortmon must be really dangerous," Tommy said.  
  
"He is," Ophanimon replied. "We met his follower. That's why I sent Amy out to make sure he isn't around. Then she bumped into you guys and took you here."  
  
-Upstairs-  
  
"Legendary Warriors," snarled Kenya. "I can beat them!"  
  
"Shush Kenya," Amber said. "They did defeat Lucemon and Cherubimon!"  
  
"So?" Kenya said. "I don't care!"  
  
"I think that we should respect them," Kanzo said. "They are heroes and heroines you know."  
  
"What happened to you Kanzo?" Amy said. "Last time we were here you were playing hero and savior. Now you're acting like a coward."  
  
"Amy's right," Kenya said. "How come you aren't so heroic anymore?"  
  
"Well I just thought they we should give respect," Kanzo said.  
  
They were silent for a moment. Then they heard a rumble and the castle started to shake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Good cliffy huh??? Well I'll make the next chapter really really soon. So you don't need to worry so much. But at least review!!! Pweeeeeeeeease??? 


	7. 6 Vistors? Or not?

Imperial Phoenix: I do not own Digimon.   
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Visitors? Or not?  
  
Kenya, Amy, Kanzo, and Amber all ran down stairs to see what's happening.   
  
"What happened?" Kenya said.   
  
"I'm not sure," Ophanimon said. The ground was still shaking. Then suddenly it stopped. They heard aloud crash. From the doorway they saw a Digimon slowly walking towards them. Taking each step slowly. Keeping them in suspense. Who was it? What did this Digimon want? They didn't have to wait long for the answer. They saw the Digimon's figure; it's color; it's size. It was none other than, Cherubimon, and slowly behind him, Seraphimon.   
  
"CHERUBIMON! SERAPHIMON!" Ophanimon yelled. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Cherubimon and Seraphimon looked back. They had destroyed the door and cracked almost the whole floor.   
  
"Sorry," they both said in unison.   
  
"NOW YOU FIX THIS OR I'LL KNOCK YOUR HEADS OUT," Ophanimon yelled threateningly. She stomped away muttering how stupid they were. "Kids, Bokomon, Neemon follow me," Ophanimon yelled back.   
  
All the digidestined, Bokomon, and Neemon followed Ophanimon out of her castle and towards her garden.   
  
"Aggettivo," Zoe said in Italian.   
  
"Beau," Amy said in French.   
  
"Schön," Amber said in German.   
  
"Did you understand a word they said?" JP asked.   
  
"Nope," the rest of the guys said.   
  
"This is my garden," Ophanimon said showing them her field of white flowers. "Do you like it?"   
  
"Yeah," the girls said in awe.   
  
"Let's hang out here while Cherubimon and Seraphimon redo my castle," Ophanimon said.   
  
"Alright," Everyone else agreed.   
  
They all went chitchatting. Soon Amy and Zoe decided to go in the maze. And with Ophanimon's permission they went.   
  
"Aww," Takuya whined before they entered the maze. "I want to go to."   
  
[a/n: I know that it's unusual for Takuya to say that. Or if it isn't. But hey! It's my story!]   
  
"If you're going then I wanna go to," Kouji said in a sweetish voice.   
  
[a/n: That too. But like I said before; it's my story.]   
  
"If you two want to come along, then come. But I'm not gonna go looking for you when you get lost," Amy said.   
  
Amy, Zoe, Kouji, and Takuya went in the maze.   
  
"Let's split up," Zoe suggested. "I'll go with Takuya and Amy and Kouji can go together."   
  
"It'll only make 2 of us lost," Amy said.   
  
"Yeah," Zoe said. "But remember that there are 2 routes to get to the center."   
  
"Okay," Amy said. "But why do I have to go with him?" Amy pointed to Kouji. When Amy said that, Kouji looked pissed.   
  
"Because I wanna go with Takuya," Zoe stated while Takuya blushed. Then before Amy could say another word, Zoe pulled Takuya and went to the right path.   
  
"Okay," Amy said slowly. "Just you and me Kouji." Then, they went towards the left path.   
  
  
  
Imperial Phoenix: There's the 6th chappy. Hope ya'll like it. And have a Happy New Years! 


	8. 7 Maze

Imperial Phoenix: HEY YA!!!  
  
Kouji: Why'd you make your loyal fans wait so long??  
  
Imperial Phoenix: I hate you!  
  
Kouji: I know you don't, or you'd kill me by now!  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Anyways I don't own Digimon. Only the new DigiDestined.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 7 Maze  
~Kouji and Amy~  
"Well," Kouji said. "This is a nice maze."  
It was a nice maze. The maze was made out of tall green bushes, some of which had flowers in them.  
"If you're trying to make conversation then your not doing so well," Amy said bluntly.  
"Gee," Kouji said. "Aren't you the grouchy one."  
Amy sighed. "Sorry. It was just all so soon."  
"What's so soon?" Kouji asked.  
"Seeing my father for the first time," Amy said. "Then just when I was about to spend some time with just the family I have to come here. And we might be stuck here for a long time. Might not even come back alive."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kouji said. "First of all what do you mean by seeing your father for the first time? You a bastard or something?"  
"I never saw my dad," Amy said. "Not until yesterday. My mom and dad were never married. But now that my dad came back to see my mom and explain everything, they might have a chance to get back together again."  
"Oh," Kouji said. "What do you mean by not coming out of here alive? Don't you at least think we can defeat Ortmon?"  
"Well yea but," Amy began.  
"But what? You don't have faith that we can defeat him or are you just afraid?" Kouji asked.  
Amy stopped walking. So did Kouji.  
"It's not that." Amy said. "It's just that, no one knows how powerful Ortmon could get. And he feeds off of the Fractal Code from Digimon and the Digital World!"  
"Hey," Kouji said. "It's gonna be alright." And with that he hugged Amy and she hugged back.  
"Lets get going?" Kouji whispered in her ear.  
She nodded and then they kept on walking.  
~Takuya and Zoe~  
"This maze is beautiful!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"Yeah it is," Takuya agreed.  
Zoe stopped walking, however, Takuya didn't know and bumped right into her. They fell and landed, Zoe on top of Takuya. Then they both started blushing.  
~People not in the Maze or Castle~  
"Alright," Ophanimon said. "We will make huts." So they went to make huts.  
~Maze People~  
"We made it." Kouji stated. Amy and Kouji were the first ones to finish the maze.  
"WE MADE IT!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"Fi-n-all-y," Takuya said in between breaths.  
"Aww," Zoe said. "We aren't first."  
They then headed backs towards Ophanimon's Garden where the huts were ready for them.  
Everyone slept.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Finished! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease R&R people. I'm beggin' ya! 


	9. 8 Amy's POV and Departure

Imperial Phoenix: STUPID INTERNET! (Sorry for the language.) Internet isn't working. So me going to type this up! Kouji: Yea, yea, get this over with! Imperial Phoenix: Meanie! Now, who shall do the disclaimer? I don't think Zoe has done it. Zoe: Imperial Phoenix does NOT own Digimon. She only owns the new characters. Imperial Phoenix: OKAY! NOW ON WITH MY STORY! Oh yea. Before I forget there will be a little cussing. You'll see what I mean. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 8 Amy's POV and Departure Amy's POV  
I woke up this morning and went outside to get some fresh air. The sun was rising and I woke at dawn as usual. My mother told me that I was born exactly at 6:00am. Maybe that's why I always wake up when the sun comes out. Suddenly I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. I must've drifted off thinking and not even noticed that someone had woken up too. I look at the arm's owner; Kouji was looking at me. Why was I blushing? I look back to the rising sun to hide my blush with silence reined.  
"Beautiful scene, huh?" He asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, it is," I replied, still blushing.  
We fell into silence again.  
I could hear someone get out from their hut. I have really good hearing; I can hear something from at least a mile away. I could even hear someone muttering . . . weird. I then realized that I had stopped blushing. I turned around and saw JP looking about. He must be looking for Zoe. I could tell he really likes her. (a/n: Don't want to type the clues to JP liking Zoe.)   
I look back at Kouji. He was pretty cute . . . SHIT! WHAT WAS I THINKING!?! Kouji's voice interrupted my thoughts once more.  
"You want to get up and walk around?"  
"Okay," I replied. "Better than sitting down here."  
We walked around for about an hour in silence.  
Ophanimon woke up and started breakfast. We walked back to the others. About half the group had already woken up. Once the rest had woken, we ate breakfast.  
"Okay DigiDestined, Bokomon, and Neemon," Ophanimon said after we were finished with our breakfast. "You will continue your journey now. Gather your possessions and I will tell you where you need to go next."  
The group spilt to collect their belongings.  
"You must go to Dark Valley," Ophanimon said once everyone was back. "There seems to be a Digimon lurking through the valley. Digimon there are getting scared frightened by this presence. It isn't far."  
"Okay," the rest said in unison.  
As the DigiDestined, Bokomon, and Neemon started walking, Ophanimon yelled back:  
"GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Imperial Phoenix: Please review you guys. It seems that you don't like my story anymore. 


	10. 9 Dark Valley

Imperial Phoenix: I hate writer's block. Especially when they delete my story! Sorry people. Kouji: So sad! Amy: It's okay; at least you get it back. Kouji: Yea Imperial Phoenix: Good thing you made Kouji good, Amy. Amy: THANKS! Takuya: Let's get on with this story! Zoe: I agree with Takuya Imperial Phoenix: *whispers* Of course you agree with Takuya... Zoe: WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!? Imperial Phoenix: NOTHING! Kouji: Anyways...I think I'll do the disclaimer. Imperial Phoenix DOES NOT own Digimon. Takuya: She only owns the story and the new characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 9 Dark Valley  
"Dark Ocean," Amy said. "Haven't been here in a long time." (a/n: You know, the ocean in "His Masters Voice")  
"Huh," Amber said, confused. "What do you mean?"  
The DigiDestined, Bokomon, and Neemon arrived at the Dark Ocean. The ocean was pitch black; it didn't seem like the sun has ever been there. It was quiet too. The strange thing was that it seemed as though some Digimon has lived there not long ago...but some minutes ago.  
"It seems as though no one has been here for a long time," Bokomon said.  
"There are Digimon here," Amy said. "They're just in hiding."  
"Let's wait for a couple of minutes," Kenya suggested.  
Suddenly, after a few minutes, Digimon started coming out.  
"Whoa," Tommy said quietly.  
The Digimon were Divermon. (a/n you know those one in "His Masters Voice")  
There were at least 20-30 of them. As they opened their eyes, all you could see in the dark was the glowing, white eyes.  
"That is scary," JP squealed.  
"Amy," one of the Divermon that looked like their leader said. "You have come back."  
"But I shall go once my mission is done," Amy answered.  
The others looked confused. What is Amy's connection with these Digimon?* * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * *  
  
*  
  
* * * * * * * * "I guess you have heard about the Digimon roaming our land," Divermon said.  
"Yes I have," Amy replied.  
"You were always trustworthy in saving us," the lead Divermon said.  
"Let me get this straight," said a very confused Kenya. "You know about this land and these Digimon and we don't?"  
"Come, I want to show you where we see him hiding," Divermon said.  
Amy followed the lead Divermon and the other Divermon followed her, leaving the rest very confused.  
"She doesn't tell us anything." Kenya complained.  
"She never did," Amber said. "Always so quiet."  
"Let's follow them," Kouji suggested.  
They all followed the Divermon, but they didn't go far. All of the Divermon were standing outside a cave. They heard faint yelling and saw traces of light.  
Then out came Amy. The Divermon applauded, but they suddenly stopped when they saw that she was hurt: cut in her right arm. Blood was dripping from the wound.  
She had defeated the Digimon by herself, and in the process had gotten herself hurt. All the Divermon ran to help her. While the Divermon went to get some things, Amy went and sat on a tree stump.  
"What do you know about this place that we don't?" Amber asked, her voice demanding.  
"This is where is got my spirit," Amy replied. "When we got separated the first time we came to the Digital World, I stumbled here."  
"So that's how you know these Digimon so well," Kenya said.  
"Yea." Amy said, annoyed. She was studying her wound.  
"You alright?" Kouji asked.  
The others looked at her wound.  
"The cut looks deep," Kouji added.  
"It isn't really." Amy said quickly. She then got up and walked away.  
She returned twenty minutes later with a cloth wrapped around her arm. However, she didn't really come back to them. She went to talk to Divermon. Then she came back to the group.  
"Lets go," Amy said. "Nothing else for us to do here."  
Nobody knew why she didn't want to be at the Dark Ocean. It was where she got her spirit after all. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* Imperial Phoenix: OKAY! Finally over. Gladly. Review please. 


	11. 10 The Nightmare

Imperial Phoenix: Here is another chapter!  
  
Kouji: BOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Imperial Phoenix: SHUSH!  
  
Kouichi: Maybe we should do the disclaimer...?  
  
Takuya: Imperial Phoenix does NOT own Digimon. Only the new characters.  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Oh yea and...there will be cuss words. Or maybe word. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Nightmare Amy's POV  
I didn't want to stay. I wanted to be far away from that...that...that place! I hate Dark Valley. Even though I got my spirit from there, it still scares the wits out of me. Right now we are camping in a forest. Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, and I are picking firewood right now. Kouichi, JP, Tommy, and Kanzo went to look for some food. Amber, Kenya, Bokomon, and Neemon went to gather leaves so we can stay warm when we sleep.  
"You alright?" Kouji asked. I was deep in my thought until Kouji waved his hand over my face; I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Huh," I said.  
"I asked you if you were alright. But it doesn't seem like it," Kouji said worriedly.  
"I'm fine," I lied hastly. He was right; I wasn't alright. But I couldn't let him know that.  
"Okay," He said slowly, not quite convinced.  
We got a bunch of firewood and headed back towards the camp. We ate meat apples [a/n remember those ones in Welcome to my Nightmare] and then went to sleep.  
  
~Dream~  
It was like dejavu: I got my spirit and all of the sudden, the Divermon attacked me. It was crazy. They were nice to me at first, but then when I got my spirit they attacked me. The leader of Divermon took my D-Watch. I tried to get it back...but the other Divermon held me back. I tried to get loose, but they were just too strong. They tied me up to a pole. The leader Divermon held up my D-Watch and it looked like he was going to give it to this cloud of darkness.  
"Lord Cherubimon," Divermon called. "I have what you want."  
'FUCK!' I cursed in my head. They were gonna give my D-Watch to Cherubimon! I had to stop them; I took out my penknife. It was in my pocket. I somehow got it out. Thank you Uncle Joe for the Christmas present from last year. I started to cut the rope they tied me with. I finally cut myself loose and lunged forward, grabbed my D-Watch away from the Divermon, and quickly put it on my wrist. I spirit evolved to Darkspyromon.  
"DARK SPYRO!" I yelled and out came a spyro that was windy and black. It blew out all the Divermon and hit Cherubimon. I was impressed, never thought that I could do that. Cherubimon disappeared. The Divermon regained consciousness and they all apologized. They said they were possessed, I didn't believe them, but I acted like I did.  
~End of Dream~  
I woke up sweating. Kouji was awake and he ran over to me. I was breathing heavily.  
Kouji's POV  
I ran over to Amy when she woke up and sat bolt right up. It was scary. She just sat sweating and breathing hard.  
"Are you alright?" I asked her. She shook her head. Then she told me about her dream. That was weird. I sat there with her. She was crying, I let her cry on my chest. I patted her back. I hoped she was okay. I really didn't want her to cry. It was a long time until she stopped crying. I kissed her forehead and asked her if she wanted to take a walk. She said yes.  
So we're walking around and we're quiet. I get tired. When I told her, she laughed and told me that I was lazy. But she agrees to take a rest. We sit near a tree. I lay on the tree. She sits on my legs and rests her head on my chest. We sit there until she turns around and stares at me. I tense up. 'SHIT!' I said in my head. 'What the heck is she looking at me for? And why and I tensing up all of the sudden?' I look in her eyes. Then she starts to lean more and more on me. I wonder what she is doing. Before I know it she is.... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Imperial Phoenix: You guys might know what happened. Or not...well nice cliffy huh? This is the chapter that answers why she doesn't like Dark Valley. If you don't already know that. Review please. Until next time! 


	12. 11 KoujiAmy and Takumi

Imperial Phoenix: QUICK! I'm going to do this quickly. I want to get on with the story!  
  
Kouji: Imperial Phoenix does NOT own Digimon. She only owns the new characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Kouji/Amy and Takumi   
Before I know it, she is millimeters away. And then she stops. She stares at me. I stare at her. And the next thing I know...we're making out! I didn't want to stop. It felt good. It was dark; I was surprised that we could see each other. Anyways...after a few minutes we stop to breathe. I didn't want to stop...but I needed to breathe. We sat in silence, still breathing hard. I was the first one to speak. Well...not really. I opened my mouth to say something. But she put her finger over my lips. And we start making out again.   
  
~Back in the Camp~ Zoe POV   
I woke up and looked around. No one was awake. I sat up, only to find that I was wrong; Takuya was up. He was laying down and pointing to the stars. It was weird. So I get up and walk over to him. And I sit beside him. He notices and stops pointing. He looks at me. I lay down next to him and put my hand on his chest. Then I look at him, he looks back. He puts his hand on mine. Then I did something I had no idea why: I snuggled next to him. He starts playing with my hair. We laid there in silence. I shut my eyes.   
"Are you gonna sleep on me?" Takuya asked. I blushed at the question.   
"No," I said quickly.   
"What are you doing here anyways?" Takuya asked.   
"I...well...I....uhhh," I stuttered.   
"You what?" Takuya asked. I started blushing more. Why did I come to Takuya?   
"I was just wondering if you...uhh," I said.   
Then he lifted my chin up and kissed me. I wanted it to last longer but it didn't.   
"I was wondering if I could lay with you for awhile," I got something out. "Since you're the only one awake and all."   
"Well sure," Takuya said.   
We lay there. Then I started getting sleepy. I didn't know that I had slept there.   
  
~The Next Day~   
Normal POV   
Everyone woke up; JP screamed and yelled.   
"ZOE!" JP screamed.   
Takuya and Zoe jerked awake from JP's screams.   
"Huh?" Zoe said. She wanted to sleep more.   
Then Takuya and Zoe found out the position they were in. Then scrambled away from each other and they both blushed.   
"What happened here?" Kouji's voice came.   
Kouji and Amy walked back to camp. They had smiles on their faces. And they were holding hands.   
"We just found out that Takuya and Zoe were doing something naughty last night," JP said.  
  
"We weren't," Takuya muttered.  
  
"Let's eat breakfast and get a move on things," Amber said.  
  
So they ate breakfast, packed up, and set off for some other city. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Imperial Phoenix: FINISHED! Review please! 


	13. 12 Red Ocean

Imperial Phoenix: purpleanimefreek08...your right about the reviewing part...that's what keeps me goin'! Kouji: Riiiiiiiight Imperial Phoenix: THAT IS RIGHT! Zoe: *sweatdrops* Anyways...lets get on to the disclaimer. Takuya: Imperial Phoenix does not own Digimon. She only owns the new characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Red Ocean   
"She'll be comin around the mountain when she comes," Kenya sang. "She'll be-"   
"SHUT UP KENYA!" Amber yelled. "WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SING!"   
"Okay," Kenya said calmly. "No need to yell."   
"You guys," Zoe said. "Can't you be cooperative?"   
"You don't know them as much Amy and I do," Kanzo said. "They don't get along that well."   
"Sometimes they would shout at each other...other times they would ignore each other," Amy said.   
"I like it when they ignore each other," Kanzo said. [a/n: understandable...-_-;;]   
The DigiDestined were on their way to the Red Ocean. Kenya was walking in front, Amber a little behind him. JP and Kanzo were behind Amber. Tommy and Kouichi walked behind them. Takuya and Zoe were next, and Kouji and Amy brought up the rear. They were walking along a trail made of mud. Neemon and Bokomon were on a higher trail than them.   
"WE ARE HERE!" Amber announced. Then she ran down towards the sea.   
"I love it here!" Amber said. "The water is so nice and calm."   
"Scary," Amy muttered so that no one but Kouji could hear. Kouji chuckled. No one noticed.   
Amber ran towards the little hut.   
"GOMAMON!" Amber yelled. "IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"   
"You too Amber," Gomamon said.   
"I want you to meet some new friends of mine," Amber said.   
The Gomamon came out and Amber introduced them to all of DigiDestined and Digimon, not including Kenya, Kanzo, and Amy since they had already known them.   
After they got settled in, all of the DigiDestined and Digimon went to the ocean and went for a swim; all except Amy, Kouji, Zoe, and Takuya.   
  
~Ocean~   
"This is such good water," Amber said. She was lying on her back in the water.   
"Yea," Kenya agreed. "It is."   
They swam around and had fun.   
  
~Kouji and Amy~   
"This is nice," Kouji said lazily.   
"Yea," Amy agreed. "It is."   
Kouji and Amy were lying on a tree together.   
"Think they'll ever find out?" Amy asked.   
"If we tell them," Kouji said. Amy laughed a little, then she gave him a peck on the lips and laid on his chest more.   
  
~Takuya and Zoe~   
"The ocean is so beautiful Takuya," Zoe said dreamily.   
"Yea," Takuya agreed. "It sure is."   
They sat together looking at the ocean.   
  
~Ocean~   
"Let's go in guys," Amber said.   
"Yea," Kenya said. "The water is getting me all wrinkly."   
Everyone sweat-dropped except for Amber and Kenya. They all went inside.   
"I'm hungry," JP whined. "LET'S EAT!"   
They sweat-dropped again.   
"LUNCH IS READY!" The chef Gomamon shouted.   
"FOOOOOOD!" JP yelled.   
They all ate quickly, and soon they had finished their meals.   
"I'm fuuuuuuull," JP said.   
"Good," Amber said.   
"Hey," Tommy said, remembering something. "Where's Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, and Amy?"   
"WHERE IS ZOE??" JP yelled with a sense of urgency. He seemed angry.   
"JP," Bokomon said calmly. "Don't overreact."   
"I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" JP yelled. T hen Kouij and Amy came in.   
"What's all the yelling about?" Amy asked.   
"Do you two know where Zoe and Takuya are?" Kouichi asked. "JP is overreacting about Zoe."   
"I AM NOT OVERREACTING!" JP yelled.   
"I see," Amy said slowly. "Well, I thought they where gonna go looking at the ocean or something."   
"LET'S GO!" JP said.   
"Get what I mean?" Kouichi said after JP left and everyone was sweat- dropping.   
"Yea," Kouji and Amy said in unison.   
All of the sudden they heard a scream. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Like my cliffy?  
  
Kouji: NO!  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Review people...and thanks for the reviews I have right now. 


	14. 13 The Sorrow Parting

Imperial Phoenix: I have no idea how I'm going to finish this story.  
  
Kouji: What do you mean?  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Well...I don't know how this story going to end. Right now I'm just going through the new DigiDestined and where they got their spirits.  
  
Kouji: Well...don't worry about that now.  
  
Imperial Phoenix: RIGHT! NOW WHO'S GOING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER?  
  
Kouji: Imperial Phoenix does NOT own Digimon. Only the new characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Sorrow Parting  
  
"What was that?" Kouji asked when everyone in the hut where they were eating came out.  
  
They heard it again.  
  
"UP THERE!" Amy shouted and pointed to some trees where they can see a Digimon.  
  
It was Ninjamon. It looked like a ninja with its black uniform.  
  
"Fools!" Ninjamon said. "TELL ME WHERE THE SEA QUEEN IS OR YOUR  
  
LIFE WILL BE GONE!"  
  
"I-I-I don't know where she is," Gomamon said. "Honestly."  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Ninjamon shouted. "I SAW HER COME HERE! NOW  
  
TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"  
  
"I'M RIGHT HERE NINJAMON!" Amber shouted.  
  
Ninjamon turned around and Amber was standing right there with the other  
  
DigiDestined. She looked at him hatefully. Ninjamon dropped the Gomamon and headed  
  
straight towards Amber. Amber breathed hard.  
  
"So," Ninjamon said. "You're Amber Tenso, Sea Queen."  
  
"Yea," Amber said bravely. "And what do you want?"  
  
"You," Ninjamon said.  
  
Amber raised her eyebrow. Everyone was confused. What does Ninjamon want with Amber?  
  
"What?" Amber said.  
  
"I wish for you to be our queen," Ninjamon said.  
  
"Our?" Amber said confused.  
  
"Yes," Ninjamon. "My army and I."  
  
Then, suddenly all these other Ninjamon burst out.  
  
"We have heard of you," Ninjamon said. "Heard that you're a great leader. And we  
  
wish that you will become our leader. We are the Ninjamon army. We are made to defeat the  
  
evil that is upon us."  
  
[a/n yes...I did write that...I now its kinda like...whoa! BIG WORDS! But yea...I did write  
  
that.]  
  
"Oh," Gomamon said. "I've heard of you. You were supposed to come here and ask  
  
the DigiDestined for leadership."  
  
"No," Ninjamon said. "We have come to take the Sea Queen as our leader."  
  
"But I can't," Amber said. "I have to travel and destroy Ortmon's followers."  
  
"You must!" Ninjamon said. "Our land is in danger. And we need to destroy whoever  
  
is haunting our land. Then we set out towards Ortmon's hideout."  
  
"You should go Amber," Amy said.  
  
"What?" Amber asked.  
  
"Go," Amy replied. "We can always meet you at Ortmon's hideout...wherever that is.  
  
And there are many of us to defeat Ortmon's minions."  
  
"Yea," Kenya said. "Amy's right. Sometimes we do have to split apart. But we will  
  
see each other again. Go. Help the Ninjamons. And whatever you do...don't get yourself  
  
killed."  
  
"We will always be together in our hearts anyways," Kanzo said. "And who knows.  
  
Same thing might happen to us too. Take this chance and show what you can do."  
  
Tears formed in Ambers eyes. "Alright," Amber said. "I'll do it."  
  
It was a sad departure. One by one Amber hugged each of them. When Takuya and  
  
Zoe came back the others told them about what happened. Everyone said their goodbyes and  
  
left.  
  
"We'll miss you," Kenya said kissing her hand and then quickly pulling her into a  
  
tight hug. "Don't kill yourself out there."  
  
"I won't," Amber whispered in his ear. Then she left with the Ninjamon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Imperial Phoenix: THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO SAD! I almost cried. Well...Amber left.  
  
Too bad too sad! 


	15. 14 Hot Day

Imperial Phoenix: I feel bad for not updating for a long time. Kouji: YOU SHOULD! Imperial Phoenix: Thanks for the reviews and I do NOT own Digimon. Kouji: Sure don't. Imperial Phoenix: Enjoy the chapter while I kill Kouji. Kouji: EEK! RUNS Hot Day  
"IT'S HOT!" Zoe whined. The sun was baking them alive! They were going up to Sun Desert, which was the hottest desert in the Digital World.  
"We're almost there," Bokomon said.  
"But you said that an hour ago!" Zoe complained.  
"Well then I saw a mirage, now I really see it!" Bokomon said. "LOOK!" Bokomon pointed to a village where there were many huts.  
They all saw it. It was a small village with around 10 huts. All built out of mud and sand.  
"Lets go and see if they could give us some food and water!" Zoe said.  
"GOOD IDEA!" JP agreed.  
They all ran to the village, but no one was there.  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Takuya shouted.  
No one came out.  
"There must be a problem," Kenya said.  
"Biyomon Village is always filled with Digimon and noise," Amy said.  
"But there isn't any of that," Kanzo said.  
"Have you 3 been here?" Bokomon asked.  
"Yea, we have," Kenya answered. "This is where I got my spirit."  
That shocked the original DigiDestined. Biyomon village was where Kenya had received his spirit!  
"STAY RIGHT THERE!" someone shouted.  
They all turned around and saw a Biyomon. No. Not just a Biyomon; a whole army!  
"Uhhh," JP said. "WE COME IN PEACE!" Then he held up the peace sign.  
"ELDER BIYOMON!" Kenya yelled.  
All the Biyomon turned to see Kenya.  
"KENYA!" Elder Biyomon said. "What brings you here again?"  
"We have heard that your village is in trouble," Kenya answered.  
"Well you are right," Elder Biyomon said. "Meramon has tried to attack us."  
"MERAMON?" Amy yelled. "But I thought he was your protector."  
"He is," Elder Biyomon said. "But since the dark one has appeared, Meramon has turned against us."  
"It must be Ortmon's doing," Amy said.  
"Don't worry Elder Biyomon," Kenya said. "We'll turn Meramon good again."  
"Thank you Kenya. I know I can trust you. Especially with the fire spirit you have," Elder Biyomon said.  
"In the meantime," JP said. "Can we get something to eat? I'M STARVING!"  
Elder Biyomon chuckled then said, "Okay. Come to my hut."  
They went to the hut and ate quickly.  
"You must go to Fire Mountain where Meramon is to," Elder Biyomon said once they were finished eating.  
So they went to Fire Mountain.  
"IT'S HOTTER ON THIS MOUNTAIN!" Zoe complained.  
"Quit your whining," Bokomon said. "We're almost there."  
They went all the way up and landed on the top of Fire Mountain. Then they almost got hit by a fire ball.  
"What brings you trespassers here?" Meramon shouted.  
"TRESPASSERS?" Kenya said.  
"Yes trespassers," Meramon shouted. "This is my land and you're trespassing."  
"Celestial Evolution!" Kenya shouted. Kenya soon spirit evolved to Kainmon. Kainmon had a red shiny shield all around his body, but not covering his eyes.  
"FIRE PYRO!" Kainmon shouted as a ball of fire hit Meramon.  
"OH WHY YOU!" Meramon shouted, not finding better words to say.  
Then they went into head-to-head battle. Meramon against Kainmon. Neither losing or winning...until...  
"FIRE TORNADO!" Kainmon shouted. A big gust of fire went right at Meramon, hitting him and making him weak. A few seconds later he fell.  
One Hour Later  
"THANKS DIGIDESTINED!" Meramon shouted. He was not under Ortmon's control anymore. The DigiDestined ate more and had a party for Meramon's return to the light side. Then they left.  
"Where next?" Amy asked.  
"Green Forest," Bokomon said.  
"That's a weird name," Tommy commented.  
"Well it's a forest filled with greenery," Bokomon said. Imperial Phoenix: I know I know. This chapter sucks. But please review anyways. 


	16. 15 Green Forest

Imperial Phoenix: I feel bad for not updating.  
  
Kouji: YOU SHOULD!!!  
  
Imperial Phoenix: STOP YELLING AT ME!!!  
  
Kouji: You deserve it!!  
  
Imperial Phoenix: I'll go kill Kouji while the chapter starts...and I do not own Digimon.  
  
Green Forest  
  
Everyone walked in silence. Amber and Kenya was always the ones who made the most noise...but now since they're gone everyone was silent.  
  
[a/n I didn't put this in the last chapter but Kenya left the DigiDestined and stayed at Biyomon Village.  
  
They walked all the way to Green Forest in silence. Once they reached it Zoe exclaimed,  
  
"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" And it was. The grass and forest...all green.  
  
"WOW," JP said.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to Green Forest," Bokomon said. "Almost everything here is green- yes the food is green too." Bokomon added just before JP could ask.  
  
"I don't like the vibe I'm getting from here," Kanzo said. Everyone turned to Kanzo.  
  
"I hope you're not going to say what I think you're about to say," Amy said worriedly.  
  
"I-I-I-I th-th-think I am," Kanzo stuttered.  
  
"But it can't be!" Amy exclaimed. "He's gone! He's been gone! You destroyed him, remember?"  
  
"He came back," Kanzo said.  
  
"No," Amy said, shocked. She stared at Kanzo for awhile.  
  
"Who?" Bokomon asked.   
  
"BlackWarGreymon," Kanzo said.   
  
That put everyone in a state of shock.   
  
Kanzo turned to Amy and said in a whisper that only Amy could hear, "Watch out."   
  
"I will," Amy replied in the same whisper.   
  
Then everyone heard a loud crash. Some trees have been knocked down. They could see through the cloud of dust that a Digimon was approaching them.   
  
"RUN!" Amy and Kanzo yelled in unison.   
  
And everyone ran; they didn't need to be told twice. They ran all the way to the cave where they stopped for breath. But they shouldn't have. BlackWarGreymon caught up.   
  
"I have come to take back what is mine," BlackWarGreymon said while staring at Amy.   
  
"What was never yours now belongs to me," Amy said. Everyone was confused. What did BlackWarGreymon want that Amy had?  
  
"It's either the easy way or the hard way," BlackWarGreymon said.  
  
"I rather choose the hard way," Amy spat. It was on now.  
  
Amy ran. BlackWarGreymon followed. It was not long after that BlackWarGreymon caught up, took her, and flew off.  
  
"NO!" Kanzo shouted when he saw that BlackWarGreymon had caught Amy.  
  
"What does Amy have that BlackWarGreymon wants?" Bokomon asked.   
  
"Her C-Spirit. BlackWarGreymon's element is Darkness. And Amy's element is Darkness. Therefore BlackWarGreymon thinks that it's his," Kanzo answered.   
  
"But my element is Darkness," Kouichi said. "Why doesn't BlackWarGreymon want mine?"  
  
"Because c-Spirits are much stronger than your spirits," Kanzo replied.   
  
Kouji was worried. What would BlackWarGreymon do to Amy? And how can he save her?   
  
Imperial Phoenix: CLIFFY!!   
  
Kouji: THAT'S MEAN!   
  
Imperial Phoenix: You're right.   
  
Kouji: I am?   
  
Imperial Phoenix: Yup. I'm going to make it longer just because of the long lack of updates.   
  
"Let's go to BlackWarGreymon's hide out," Kanzo said.  
  
"You know his hideout?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yea...he has the same hideout," Kanzo said.  
  
Then they all went to BlackWarGreymon's hideout. They banged open the door. They saw that BlackWarGreymon was holding Amy by the neck, trying to make her give her C-Spirit up.  
  
"If you give it up now I won't kill you," BlackWarGreymon said.  
  
"Never," Amy said quietly.  
  
"LET HER GO BlackWarGreymon!" Kanzo said.  
  
"Not a chance air boy!" BlackWarGreymon shouted.  
  
Kanzo got mad. 'Air boy'. That got him worked up.  
  
"C-SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Kanzo shouted.  
  
Then he C-Spirit evolved to Cloudmon. His outfit is the same as Agunimon's, but the difference was that it had clouds all around it.  
  
"CLOUD TORNADO!" Cloudmon yelled. And out came a tornado. Except it was white and looked kinda puffy. Like clouds. It hit BlackWarGreymon. And BlackWarGreymon let go of Amy. She fell down and Kouji ran and caught her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kouji asked Amy.   
  
"Yeah," She replied. She got up and C-Spirit evolved to Darkspyromon.   
  
[a/n look at how she looks like in the chapter called "DigiDestined"]   
  
She then attacked BlackWarGreymon with Spyro Darts. These black darts aimed for BlackWarGreymon. The attack hit BlackWarGreymon.   
  
BlackWarGreymon then noticed that Amy C-Spirit evolved.   
  
"I'm going to finish you once and for all," Amy said very dangerously.   
  
Darkspyromon and BlackWarGreymon ran outside and started fighting.   
  
"SPYRO DARTS!" was the last attack that was heard. Amy won the match. Everyone rushed outside and watched all fall. Kouji again ran to catch her. BlackWarGreymon was destroyed.   
  
Hopefully he would never come back.   
  
Then all the Digimon who lived in Green Forest thanked Amy and Kanzo. The other DigiDestined – except Amy – found out that Kanzo got his C- Spirit here. And Kanzo stayed at Green Forest to help protect the Digimon there and help plant and grow the land that was destroyed.   
  
"This is the last stop," Bokomon said. "Now we go on to Cassedrale Tower. Be ready. Once we have reached Cassedrale Tower we may meet Ortmon. Or his minions first."   
  
Imperial Pheonix: Finally getting to the end!! And I hope you liked this chapter. I'll finish this story before September. I hope. It's summer...what's there to do other than to finish my story!? 


	17. 16 Are We There Yet?

Imperial Phoenix: And here is another chapter!!! Kouji dear...please do the disclaimers.  
  
Kouji: NOT YOUR DOGGY!! And Imperial Phoenix does NOT own Digimon!! Good this means she doesn't own me!!  
  
Imperial Phoenix: I told you to do the disclaimer!! NOT TALK!! takes out a whip

Kouji: AHH!! runs for his life  
  
Are We There Yet?  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tommy whined.  
  
"No," Takuya answered.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tommy said again.  
  
"No," Takuya answered again.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tommy said again.  
  
"No," Takuya answered again.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tommy said again.  
  
"No," Takuya answered again, getting vexed at the little boy.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO DAMMIT!! WE AINT THERE YET!! AND WILL YOU STOP ASKING!?!" Takuya was angry now.  
  
"Don't get mad Takuya," Zoe said as she kissed his cheek. JP got jealous. Takuya calmed down a little.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tommy asked.  
  
"No," Takuya answered.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tommy asked again.  
  
"No," Takuya answered again.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tommy asked again.  
  
"No," Takuya answered again.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tommy asked again.  
  
"No," Takuya answered again.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tommy asked again.  
  
"No," Takuya answered again.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tommy asked again.  
  
"YES WE ARE HERE FINALLY!!" Takuya said happily.  
  
"Wow," Zoe said. Cassedrale Tower was like any other tower. One high, thin tower. A few windows. And a cone shaped roof with a pointy tip. In the windows you can see Knightmons  
  
a/n: anyone know the Digimons name...they're knights with swords and silver armor. They appeared on that one episode in season 4 when Kouji and Gotsumon teamed up to defeat them. I forgot the name of the Digimon...  
  
"We better transform," Takuya said when he saw the Knightmon.  
  
"Spirit Evolution!" Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, Tommy, and JP shouted.  
  
"C-Spirit Evolution," Amy shouted.  
  
"Agunimon!"  
  
"Lobomon!"  
  
"Lowemon!"  
  
"Kazemon!"  
  
"Kumamon!"  
  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
"Darkspyromon!"  
  
The six warriors and one knight ran towards the castle to fight.  
  
Imperial Phoenix: Review please. And thank you for reading my story. It is almost finished. Maybe...5 more chapters. Then that's it. I'm thinking about a sequel but I have no idea what to write for a sequel. I'll see how the story goes and tell you if I'm going to have one or not.


	18. The battle to the top of the tower, more...

Imperial Phoenix: OMG!! I am so sorry for not posting in a long time....I got lazy... anyways...here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Imperial Phoenix does not own Digimon

The battle to the top of the tower, more allies, and seeing old friends.

"LET'S GO!!"

"You're not going to battle without us are you?" a voice said.

They looked over and saw Digimon! Lots of them. Around 1000 Digimon. And of course Cloudmon (Kanzo), Kainmon (Kenya), and Waterseamon (Amber). Waterseamon looked exactly like Darksyromon except on her uniform; it looked like there were waves on it. And the Digimon. There were many. Gomamons, Meramons, Seadramons, Biyomons, Agumons, Digimon from all of the seasons.

"AMBER, KENYA, KANZO!!" Amy said, happy to see her friends again.

"What are you guys standing there for? C'mon, we got a battle to fight!" Kenya shouted.

Then all of them, excluding Bokomon and Neemon, went toward the tower.

"Spyro Darts!" Amy shouted as the Knightmon started attacking.

"CLOUD TORNADO!"

"FIRE PYRO!"

"WATER GUST!" a big wind of water came out and knocked down many Knightmons.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Hundreds of Knightmon were knocked down. All the DigiDestined and the Digimon they gathered up were fighting.

"This isn't helping!" Kenya said. The more we defeat...the more they come!"

"Then let's fight our way up!" Takuya suggested. They nodded their heads.

All the DigiDestined started going towards the tower. 200 Digimon followed to make help. 800 Digimon stayed behind to fight the ones outside.

They all fought their way up. Until they got to the middle where they lost 50 Digimon.

Half of the Digimon were gone by the time the got three fourth up. And only 50 of them made it all the way up.

As they reached to top of the tower they saw more Knightmon. They fought. By the time they defeated all the Knightmons on the top of the tower...none of the Digimon lived.

The DigiDestined were left alone to fight Ortmon.

And for the first time they saw him. Wearing a red cape with a stick, Ortmon stood there with a mask on his face. Weirdly wearing human clothing: a black tuxedo with a white shirt under it. He had long silky blonde hair that reached 2 inches above his waist.

"I see you have made it to the top of Cassedrale Tower DigiDestined," Ortmon said. "Too bad this is going to be the last time you go up a tower. Because right here will be your grave. And you're going to occupy your grave too." He finished with a smirk.

Imperial Phoenix: Next chapter is where the fight begins...and so on and so on. Review please. Thank you.


End file.
